I'm in love, and always will be
by VulpixFire
Summary: my first Advanceshippy fic, i'm in it, lol.  i'm trying to get ash and may together.  the end i guess...XDits rated K for now since nothing's really happenening, but if stuff heats up between ash and may i'll change it
1. Prolouge

**ash and may, advanceshipping, satoharu...i'm in it too!! my first advanceshipping fic, please tell me how it is!**

**disclaimer: i do not own pokemon. the end.**

Character profiles!!!!

Gina (ME!) – age 16, pokemon trainer, from pallet town, shoulder-length brown hair worn straight navy blue t-shirt white shorts blue and white necklace navy and white shoes, aqua eyes (I knowww, I have brown eyes, but its part of the story!), favorite pokemon vulpix named flame carried in her arms.

Michael (made up..that's ok, right?? Well, IT BETTER BE!) – age 16, contest coordinator, from pallet town (this comes into play, OK, I'm not just making everyone from pallet town), dark blue jeans white t-shirt with, like, seafoam or chartreuse or some random green color (NOT Drew's hair color…ew) sleeves and pokeball symbol and green and white shoes, ear length slightly curly blonde hair (haha, ok, I admit I stole him from Digimon 2. He was one of the slightly not so important charries, but a cute one!), mysterious grey eyes with gold flecks, favorite pokemon mudkip named Aqua (like Gina's eyes, oh-ho! Wait…that's for another story, heh, this ones about SatoHaru)

May – May's gonna be 14 in this one, but other than that we ALREADY know everything about her. And if you don't, why are you a member here?

Ash – Ash is gonna be 15, it plays into the plot. Sure, he can have his D/P man-voice. But I like his AB outfit better. Same with May's.

And so it begins

Gina and Michael, who had been friends since their pre-pokemon days, were traveling together in the Johto region when they came across a young girl all by herself. Her name was May. Gina detected a certain sadness in May's eyes, but Michael, of course, was as clueless as ever. While Michael was off getting water for their pokemon, Gina took the chance to ash May what was wrong. "N-nothing." The words stumbled out of her mouth nervously. "Now May," Gina looked at the younger girl defiantly and put her hands on her hips. "Unlike Michael, I'm a girl and I know things. Now what's going on?" May sighed and slid to the ground. "It's a boy. His name is Ash and he–" "Ash?!" Gina cut May off before she could finish her sentence. "Ash Ketchum?" Gina asked with interest. "Yeah…" May looked confused. "How do you know Ash?"

**sooo, thats the prolouge, tell me what you think please**

**cliffhanger i guess, not that big of one tho, sorry its so short **


	2. Chapter 1

**ok, this here is the first chapter, tell me how you like it!!!**

Gina sat down next to May, smiling. "Wow, I haven't thought about little Ashy in a while," she reminisced.

Even though she was only a year older than the boy, Gina always referred to him as "Little Ashy".

"Little Ashy?!" May giggled, but Gina could tell that she was still very interested in how she knew Ash.

Gina laughed. "All right, all right, I'm getting to the story now." May blushed at her own silly eagerness.

"Well," Gina started, "As I assume you know, Ash grew up in Pallet Town, and so did I." May Gasped. "When I was little, my mom got really sick and couldn't do much to take care of me," she continued, "so I spent a lot of time with Mrs. Ketchum."

Gina laughed. "I guess her mothering tendencies towards 'little Ashy' rubbed off on me after a while." May laughed along with her.

"Anyway, I left for my pokemon journey a year before Ash and soon met up with Michael in the Kanto region. I haven't seen litt–er, I mean ASH, since he was a nine year old fawning over my new bulbasaur."

Gina laughed again as she remembered the over-excited little boy with crazy hair.

"I like to keep in tough with Mrs. Ketchum after all she's done for me, but every time I asked about Ash she went off about how he never called and why can't he be more like me…" she paused, embarrassed, "…so I kinda stopped mentioning him."

She smiled and offered her hand to help May up. "Well, that's the story so how about we go meet up with your loverboy?"

May blushed furiously and almost fell over. Gina grabbed May's arm and held her upright.

"Sorry, I meant your 'good friend'," she laughed and pulled May along. "Let's go get Michael!"

And with that the two girls marched through the woods – well, Gina marched through the woods pulling a speechless May behind her.

**please please comment and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 2

**second chapter finally!!! i decided to make this one about Michael since he hasn't really done anything yet.**

The trio of trainers, consisting of 2 girls and only 1 guy for once, continued their journey towards Sinnoh and May's lover–uh, I mean her "good friend".

The two girls walked up ahead, chattering on about boys, clothes, television and who the hell even knows what.

Michael trudged behind the two motor-mouths and sighed. "Wanna keep me company…and help me keep my sanity?" Michael asked, bringing out Aqua, his mudkip.

Aqua took one look at the situation and panicked. Michael in love with one girl was enough, but now there were two of them!

The young man's pokemon knew what was coming next and braced itself for over 60 miles of word vomit.

"as soon as someone else comes along….can't wait to talk to someone new and exciting….who IS this "ash" person anyway….it's my hair, isn't it? She hates my hair…." It just never stopped!

Despite how painful it was, Aqua listened to Michael's every word. He really couldn't blame his trainer; Gina was just so sweet, always looking out for others. He quite liked her himself.

Aqua just wished he could tell Michael what he needed so desperately to realize; he was a great trainer and a great person. And Gina obviously thought so too, or else she wouldn't have been traveling with him all this time.

Michael took a few breaths and was about to continue with his muttering rampage when the two girls stopped up ahead.

"Hey, there's a pokemon center in the next town!" May said suddenly.

"Really?!" Gina exclaimed, "Awesome! Real beds tonight Michael!"

He smiled, "Great!" '_Too bad I won't be able to get any sleep.' _He thought.

The trio neared the next town and began running. "Pokemon center here we come!"

**hopefully it's not too dull, i should get better once we meet up with Ash! comment please**

**p.s. work has been SOO crazy this weekend, what with july fourth and 7/7/07 (i work at a wedding hall), but hopefully i can crank out some chapters when the wedding madness is over. peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, yes, finally.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Too bad _none _of them were able to get any sleep.

May was thinking about Ash. Michael was thinking about Gina. And Gina was thinking about…well, everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Jubalife City Ash was think about a certain someone himself. A certain girl.

"Oh Aaaash!" chirped a perky blue-haired beauty…well, she was perky if her hair was perfect, which it was this morning.

Ash blushed at Dawn seeing him in his boxers, her having yanked open the flap of his tent.

"What's with the early morning wake-up call?" he asked, squinting at the flood of sunlight pouring in from outside.

"I just…" she said slowly, "thought about a lot last night and I'm really ready to get up and go this morning." She finished, regaining her perkiness.

_So Ash hadn't been the only one._

"Well, I can't argue with that," Ash said and was soon ready to go as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Our other band of trainers were already on their way when they met up with a somewhat familiar face.

"Well if it isn't Ash's little friend," Gary Oak said to May. "Where's Ashy boy now?" he sneered.

May scowled. Gary was _such_ a jerk, not to mention Ash's rival.

Gina frowned as well. As much as she loved Professor Oak, She couldn't _stand _Gary. He was always a bully when he was younger, and it looked like he hadn't grown out of it.

"We're going to meet Ash in Sinnoh." She said coolly

"What a coincidence, that's where I'm headed too." He replied.

"Well, why don't we travel together?" Michael jumped in.

The two girls shot him a look, but he was too excited at the prospect of having another guy along to notice.

"Don't mind if I do," Gary said.

And with that Michael walked up front, eager to talk with his new male companion.

The two girls sighed and rolled their eyes at each other before following. _Boys_

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_**boys**_**is right! They are just sooo dense sometimes!**

**Does Ash like Dawn? Or is it the other way around?**

**What about Michael and Gina (me, lol)**

**And what the HELL is **_**Gary**_** doing in this story?!**

**Stay tuned to find out! (haha, I feel so cheesy saying that)**

_**p.s. I need five reviews before I put up the next chapter please!**_


End file.
